


Family Challenge

by Smut_o_Nomicon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Futanari, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Premature Ejaculation, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_o_Nomicon/pseuds/Smut_o_Nomicon
Summary: Raven and Yang have to settle some disputes, that being who was the top dick in the camp.





	Family Challenge

She couldn’t believe it. She had finally gotten face to face with her mother, the person she’d been searching for for years. The same person she had broken laws for in order to find. And it turns out she is a complete and utter bitch who doesn’t care whose lives she steps on. She had kidnapped her teammate, gave her a choice as if she controls her, and acted like she knows her after all these years. Yang got pissed. She stormed after her mother in a fit of rage and challenged her.

Raven didn’t even bother hiding the smirk that made its way to her face. She had fully expected this to happen after finding out about her daughter’s personality and planned on using it to her advantage. At first, when she planned this out she just thought about gaining one new toy. But, with the Schnee standing behind her teammate it brought a new plan to mind.

Everything seemed to have worked out better than expected. Seeing as it was her tribe Yang had decided to intrude upon, she decided on just what type of challenge it would be. Oh, it was definitely still a test of physicality. It just so happened to be something Yang was horrible at.

Weiss wasn’t sure as to what had been happening before and now she had little care other than as to what, or rather who was right in front of her. The moment Raven had stated the challenge her and Yang’s feet had been frozen to the ground in practically unbreakable ice and had their clothes torn off. Having been living in the same dorm with Yang, Weiss wasn’t shocked at seeing her limp cock, of which she knew can grow up to 6 inches. But Raven had been a massive surprise. Almost as much as how large her own cock was, in its hardened state of 14 glorious inches.

The challenge had been simple, whoever runs out of cum or stamina first losses. That was not what Yang expected, but when her own mother pushed her up against Weiss’s asshole there was little she could do. What she did do, however, is one of her greatest shames. She came before she even got to half-mast buried inside of her friend.

Now Raven expected that with such a lineage as having Branwen blood her daughter would have been at least somewhat impressive in terms of being hung and capable. But having had her own giant cock pressed up against the entrance to the Schnee’s cervix for the past 3 hours had shown Yang to cum within two minutes everytime she could get her own up.

It turned out to be less of a competition and more of getting a futa slave, who she put a cock ring on so she wouldn’t be able to cum at all, and a filthy cum drenched ice princess who constantly bathes herself in Raven’s own spunk.


End file.
